


The Story of Maggy "Noodles" Parmes

by lithopuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Litho's Stuff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithopuff/pseuds/lithopuff
Summary: Noodles finally has her story told.





	1. The Start of Something Mediocre

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ACTUAL story, so here's your warning, because it's gonna fuckin suck! :) (It's pretty short, but I'm tired, so shhhhhhh.)

On November 2nd, 1994, at exactly 9:05pm, Maggy Parmes was born. Her parents were overjoyed to have a second child! Her older brother, Mac, didn't share their excitement. He didn't want a sister! He wanted a puppy! But his parents, Maya and Mani, assured him that Maggy was going to bring the family more joy than Mac ever expected.

Maggy hadn't been born in a hospital, but instead the Parmes family home. Maya and Mani had planned for the day of her birth just like they had for Mac. When the day finally came, they were prepared. However, something they were NOT prepared for was the sight of her eyes.

They were bright yellow.

At first, Maya thought she was seeing things. Her eyes couldn't be yellow, that's impossible! But when Mani and Mac saw the same color that she did, it was clear that this was no mistake. But something as simple as a strange eye color could never drive them away from their own daughter. That would be horrible.

Maggy's first years went as expected. She attended Norwood Elementary School, where she learned to walk, talk, read, write, and all of the things that the other children could do. After she turned 6, Maggy had adored music, and even made up a song for her brother Mac, who was 12 at the time. To this day, Mac teases her about that song.

On her 7th birthday, she received a very special gift from her grandmother. Her mind was filled with excitement and curiosity as she held the box in her hands. It was wrapped in shiny black paper, tied together by a shimmering yellow bow. Connected to the bow was a gift tag labeled "From Grams", written in perfect cursive.

"Can I open it now, mom? Pleeeeease?!" Maggy begged, desperate to open her grandmother's latest gift as soon as possible. Maya chuckled at the sight of Maggy being so excited over the small box. "Soon, dear. We're still waiting for Elise, Maxwell, and their father to get here! We wouldn't want your friends missing out on this delicious cake, would we?"

Maggy thought it over for a moment, and nodded in agreement. She would feel awful if her friends missed out on the cake! She walked over to her brother, hoping to find something to do in the meantime. "Hey, Mags! Happy birthday! You're gonna get some good presents this year, I can just feel it." Mac hugs his sister, quickly shoving the rest of his pancake in his mouth to do so.

She laughed at her brother's pancake maneuver, grabbing one of the smaller ones for herself. As she ate, Mac began to explain the process of decorating the house for her party. He told her how difficult it was to get the balloons to stay in place long enough to inflate more. His story was cut short, though, as the doorbell rang.

Mani opened the door to see Elise and Maxwell, Maggy's closest- and only- friends. "Hey, kiddos! Maggy is in the kitchen!" He explained. As they ran to greet her, their parents handed the gifts they bought for Maggy to Mani. "Thanks, you lot. I'm sure she'll love 'em!"

Seconds after Maggy had finished her small pancake, she was grabbed from behind. Quickly turning around, she saw Elise and Maxwell, giggling about startling their friend. "Heeeeeey Maggy! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!!!!" screamed Elise, once again giving the strongest hug she could to the birthday girl. "Thank you, Elise, but you're kinda choking me...." Maggy wheezed, struggling to escape the bear hug. "Oh, whoopsie! Sorry, Mags! Heheh...."

Maxwell gave his usual greetings along with the wishes of a happy birthday. He told jokes about some of the funny birthday cards he had seen when buying one for Maggy. Sharing some laughs, the group headed into the living room to start the REAL party.

Maya and Mani said goodbye to Elise and Maxwell's parents as they left their children to their fun. Seeing their daughter and her friends enter the room, they grab the cake and dim the lights as they sing the well-known Happy Birthday tune. Blowing out the candles and making her wish, Maggy and her friends dig into the cake.

"ICE CREAM CAKE?! This is the best party EVER!" Elise exclaimed, enjoying the chocolate flavor. Maggy and Maxwell agreed, not taking long to finish more than half of the cake. Mani places the remaining cake in the fridge, eager to watch his daughter open her gifts. "Okay, kids, that's enough cake for now. Wouldn't want you lot to get belly aches!" He explained.

Maggy was slightly upset, but not for long, as she realized it was time to open her presents! Wondering what great things she would get this year, she joined her friends and grandmother on the sofa as she waited for her parents to bring out her gifts. Maya and Mani soon entered the room holding gift bags and wrapped boxes, making Maggy glow in excitement.

"Alright, Mags, which one do you wanna open first?" Her brother asked. Looking over her gifts, she picked out the same box her grandmother had given her earlier that day. "This one! This one!!!" She held the box and carefully unwrapped it, making sure not to damage the bow, as she thought it would look especially cute on her stuffed rabbit.

Closing her eyes, she opened the small box. What could it be? She was so excited! Opening her eyes, she saw it. A small, silver key with a yellow jewel inside. The jewel, what appeared to be a type of citrine, shimmered in the light as Maggy moved the key around in her hands. "What...what does this key open?" She asked, turning to her grandmother. She simply replied with "You'll find your answer eventually, dear." 

After a long night of opening gifts, eating sweets, and dancing with her friends, Maggy went to bed exhausted, yet happy. After her friends' parents picked their little ones up from the Parmes house, Mac carried her to bed and tucked her in, placing the key she had received from her grandmother on her nightstand.

Maggy's dream that night was a pleasant one. It seemed like nothing could ever ruin her good mood. If only she knew how wrong she was.


	2. The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's been a loss in the family, but Maggy finds hope in something she receives.

It's September 5th, 2004. The leaves are beginning to change from green to beautiful reds and yellows. Maggy and Mac are running around in the forest behind their family home. As they walk through the trees, wind in their hair, they come across a bush of berries in different colors. Green. yellow, and white. "Huh", Mac begins, "I don't think I've ever seen berries like THIS before. I wonder if they're safe to eat?"

Maggy stoops down to inspect the strange fruit. "These don't look like they're bad to touch. Let's bring some home." From her backpack, she pulls out a small bag made of brown cloth, and plucks a handful of berries from the bush. Mac quickly joins in, helping his sister gather the fruit. After about 10 minutes of picking the berries, they decide to take a break. They sit on a nearby log and chat about their plans for the rest of the day. Their conversation was cut short, however, as the sound of their father's voice rings through the forest.

"Maggy, Mac!", he yells. "Come quickly! Please hurry!" Alarmed, the two siblings rush home, anxious to know why their father needed them back so soon. After all, they had only been out for about an hour! Usually he only calls them back if their dinner is ready, but it was only 2pm. What could have happened? Entering their house, they brace for the worst. And the worst is what they get. "What happened, dad? What did you n-" Maggy's question is interrupted by the sight of her mother, teary-eyed and shaking. She was standing by the telephone, leaning against the kitchen wall. It was clear something had gone terribly wrong, but what? It wasn't long before they got their answer.

Maya tries to explain, "Your grandmother... she... she's.....", before beginning to shake and sob even more. Mani steps in, helping her stay calm, and decides to tell his children what had happened himself. "Your grandmother had..... issues..... with her health. I'm sorry, but... she's gone. She's in a better place now." Maggy can't process the information she hears. Her grandmother CAN'T be gone! She was only 70! It's too soon! They still had so many things to do together.As Maggy's mind is filled with thoughts of denial and grief, the phone rings once more.

They don't answer.

* * *

It's been 6 hours since the Parmes family received the news of their loss. Still grieving, they decide to eat dinner before they run out of time in the day. Not wanting to cook, they settle for a pizza delivery. The room has been silent for about 2 hours, so it's a bit of a scare when the phone begins to ring. Assuming it's related to the pizza, Mac answers. "Hello? Yes, this is the Parmes residence. This is Mac. Yes, we- oh. You want to speak to....? Alright. I'll tell her." Leaning into the living room, he gestures towards Maya, requesting for her to come into the kitchen with him.

Mac hands the telephone to his mother, wondering who could be on the other end. "This is Maya Parmes", she begins. "Who is this? Why did you wish to talk to- ...oh. Yes, I know, we received the news a few hours ago. Who...? Oh. That makes sense. Yes, uh....I....I suppose Saturday works fine. Yes. Thank you. See you then." Mac watches in concern as she hangs up. They walk back into the living room together, and Maya explains what happened. She was called by her mother's lawyer about her will. The lawyer asked that they come to the courthouse to find out what she left for each of them.

Their pizza arrives soon after this conversation. They all eat rather quickly, wanting to rest after such a long day. Maggy is the first to head to bed, but the last to fall asleep. Her mind is filled with thoughts and memories of her grandmother. Looking to her nightstand, she sees the key that she was given by her grandmother on her 7th birthday. She picks it up and presses it to her forehead. "I'm going to miss you. I promise, one day, I'll find what this key opens." After saying this, Maggy has an idea. She wanted to keep this key with her for as long as she could, and the perfect way to do that was a necklace. She dug through her closet, looking for her spool of golden string. Finding it, she smiles, placing on end of the string through the hold at the top of her key. She ties the string, finishing her new necklace.

"Good night, grams."

* * *

It's Saturday, and the Parmes family have arrived at the courthouse. Still grieving, they aren't very excited to hear what they're going to inherit from Maya's mother. They sit down and await the woman's lawyer. Maggy clutches the key on her necklace, wondering what- in anything- her grandmother left for her. Could it have answers to what the key opens? Is it the VERY THING that the key opens? Her mind races as she hears the door behind her open, signaling the arrival of the lawyer.

The lawyer greets his clients. "Hello, Mrs. Parmes-" "Oh, call me Maya, please." Maya interrupts. "Oh, of course. Hello, Mrs. Maya. I've brought you here today for-" Maya, growing impatient, interrupts once more. "Yes, we know. We've all had a very difficult week, so can we please just get to it?" The man, slightly startled, agrees.

Clearing his throat, he begins. "To my daughter Maya, and her husband Mani, I leave my small fortune of 5 thousand dollars." The couple glance and each other. Maya gives Mani a weak smile, and he returns it. Maya's mother had so little, and yet she still saved for her family's future...

The lawyer turns to Mac next, and continues. "To my grandson Mac, I leave my library of books, and all of my writing supplies." Mac grins, eyes shimmering, imagining everything he could learn from his grandmother's massive collection of knowledge. The coming days would be hard, and there would be lots of grief and tears, but in the end, he would have his grandmother's library to remember her by.

Once more, the lawyer turns, this time facing Maggy. "And finally, to my granddaughter Maggy, I leave..." Maggy grew anxious. What did her grandmother leave for her? She swallowed her curiosity, and braced for what the man's words. "...Everything in my closet."

* * *

On June 16th, the Parmes family collected their inheritance. It's been a rough few months. Dealing with the death of her grandmother hadn't been easy for Maggy, especially since her 11th birthday was the first party that her grandmother hadn't attended. Her friends attempted to comfort her, but it just wasn't enough. But now, she could finally find out what was in the closet that she had been given.

As the family arrives at the old house of the beloved woman, Maggy rushes to her bedroom, anxious to discover what she had been left with. Opening the closet doors, she saw several things. A stack of leather journals, some coats and hats, and a large map of an area she had never seen before. "Woah, Mags, what's that map for?" Mac asked, walking past the closet she had just opened. "I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with the key?" Maggy replies. She places the items in the giant backpack her father had given her earlier that day. While gathering the clothes, she finds what she thought was the coolest jacket she had ever seen. It was grayish-blue, had the comfy hood, and could be worn inside out for a different color. The only issue is that it was too big for her, but she didn't mind.

That night, Maggy stayed up until nearly 11pm trying to piece everything together. The journals, the map, the key... It was a lot to think about. She finally decided to get some rest after such a long day. The next morning was blurry. She hadn't slept well, and was still tired when she woke up. Mac came into her room in an attempt to get her up for breakfast. "Yeah, yeah I'm on my way, just... let me plug my lamp back in." Maggy muttered, slowly rising. Her brother agreed, watching her plug in a small green lamp. 

"Okay, there... let's go." Maggy says, yawning shortly after. She leaves the room, not noticing that her brother hadn't followed. But there was something else she hadn't noticed, and something that Mac DID notice. When plugging in the lamp, the bulb activated as soon as she touched the plug, even though it was nowhere near the socket at the time. Mac couldn't believe his eyes, and ultimately decided that his vision had gotten worse overnight. Yeah, that HAD to be why he saw that, right...?

It wouldn't take much longer for Mac to realize just how different his sister was from him.


End file.
